Hiei's Been Brainwashed!
by HieiYYH
Summary: Hiei's been in human world for months and for some reason he still can't find Yukina. There is only one option...to spirit world!
1. To the Spirit World!

A possible explaination as to why Hiei acts so differently in the beginning of the series until we see him again in th 4 Saint Beasts arc. We all know it's because he was supposed to be a one-off character but there is a possible in universe explaination not many people have thought of (at least it seems that way).

* * *

*Before Yusuke ever met Kurama and Hiei...*

Hiei was sitting at the base of a tree outside of Kurama's home. "Hiei?" Kurama asked, leaving for the hospital to visit his mom that morning, "What are you doing here?"

"I still can't find her, Kurama," Hiei complained, "I've been here for months and even with my jagan eye I can't pinpoint her location." He glared at nothing.

"I don't have time to worry for you," he said calmly, "why don't you try King Yama in spirit world?"

"What?" Hiei asked.

Kurama explained, "Well whenever demons enter the living world they usually know where they are in case they cause trouble. I doubt your sister is causing an issue but they probably know where Yukina is anyway." He started to walk away.

Hiei stood up and said, "Perhaps it was a good thing I came to see you." He disappeared. Kurama hurried to the hospital.

* * *

Hiei entered spirit world and walked into King Yama's office. The floor fell from under him and he suddenly in a dark room, surrounded by ogres. "What have we here?" King Yama said, "Just a D class demon."

"What the hell does that mean?" Hiei demanded, drawing his sword. He could tell he was surrounded even in the darkness. "Where are you?"

"He's the perfect case," King Yama said, "chain him down."

Ogres lunged at him in the darkness with his speed he cut them all down, causing blood to spill everywhere. In an instant they were seemingly all dead. More spilled out of the openings of the walls and poured into the darkness. As he cut more down his sword, it came out of his hands and flew across the room into darkness.

"Dammit!" Hiei shouted. The next thing he knew his arms were pinned against the wall, and his wrists chained. Because the jagan eye weakened him so much his flame wasn't strong enough to melt the metal cuffs.

"You have the jagan eye," King Yama said, still not revealing himself, "very interesting. I have the perfect task for you."

Hiei demanded, "What the hell do you want? Show yourself!"

A bright light lit up the room. It was surprisingly empty, leaving no trace of the countless ogres he had just killed and speakers were on the walls. The light circurled around the room on a track. King Yama's voice said, "You want all humans dead."

"What?" he asked, "I couldn't care less about the humans."

"You want all humans dead," King Yama repeated for several minutes that turned into hours. The light slowly began to hypnotize Hiei unwillingly. He could feel himself feeling relaxed.

Hiei's pupils shrunk. He couldn't think clearly anymore. "All of the humans deserve to die," he said without emotion.

"Yes," King Yama said, "the vault. It has the artifacts of darkness. With the shadow sword and your jagan eye you can control hundreds of humans. They'll be your slaves. What do you want?"

"Every human dead," Hiei replied calmly. His cuffs were released.


	2. Reinforcements

Hiei was released from King Yama's hypnotizing room and left, under the influence of hypnosis. In the hallway he saw another demon. "Who are you?" Hiei demanded, he tried to grab his sword but it wasn't there. He had left it behind.

"The name's Goki," he said, "a little birdie told me that King Yama's leaving tomorrow. The artifacts of darkness will be left wide open. I'm after the orb of bast."

"I'm Hiei," he replied, "and I like the way you think. The shadow sword will do for me. You're sure he's going to be gone?"

Goki replied, "I'm sure of it. What do you say?"

"We'll need reinforcements," Hiei replied, "even if he is gone it'll still be heavily guarded."

"Who are you thinking of?" he asked.

Hiei answered, "Yoko Kurama."

"What?" Goki asked, "The legendary spirit fox? He's been dead for years, Hiei. You're out of your mind."

"No," he explained, "he's alive and well in human world. I can recruit him. Trust me, we'll need all of the help we can get."

Goki replied, "A chance to meet Yoko Kurama? I won't pass that up. Very well, we'll go back to human world."

* * *

Back in the living world, Hiei met Kurama in his bedroom. Meanwhile, Kurama came home from the hospital and found out his mother was in fact dying. He had to do something. "Hiei," he said, startled that he was in his room, "how did it go in spirit world?"

"I met someone named Goki and we're going to steal the artifacts of darkness from King Yama's vault," Hiei replied, "you're welcome to join us, the legendary bandit you are."

Kurama asked, "Are you okay?" He noticed he looked and acted different from before.

Hiei demanded, "Are you in or not?"

"The forlorn hope," Kurama remembered, "it can grant any wish the user has." He thought to himself, _In exchange of the user's life. Yes, perfect, I'll wish for my mother to be well in exchange for my life!_

"We should kill all of the humans," Hiei replied, glaring at him, "then we can take over this world with that forlorn hope. What do say?"

Kurama asked, "Who did you meet in spirit world?"

"His name is Goki and he wants to meet Yoko Kurama," he replied, "come on, hurry up."

* * *

In the woods, Goki, Kurama, and Hiei all met up.

Goki laughed and said, "You're telling me this is him? That's very funny, Hiei! I heard boogyman stories about Yoko in lockdown, and this red haired princess ain't him. You want me to believe you're the real legend? You're going to have to come out of that skin."

"I cannot do that," Kurama explained calmly, "this is a merger, not a possession. I can not merge out of my human biology like you can not separate from your horns."

"Convienent excuse!" Goki replied, "We're about to storm King Yama's most guarded vault and you can't prove you're not some human kid playing pretend. I don't like it."

Hiei asked, "Why don't you settle it then? If you don't trust his abilities just fight him and see."

"That's why I'm running with you Hiei," he replied, "you're always keeping it simple. Yep, I'll just have to crush him!"

Kurama explained, "It is true, I'm not as strong as before. I've also accuired priorities to protect. I'm glad to show you what those new priorities can make me do. If you care to try." He pulled out a rose.

"We going on a date?" Goki laughed.

"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted and cut down nearly every tree surrounding them.

"Hm," Hiei said.

Goki said nervously, "Okay Kurama, I was just joking. I'm sure you'll be fine to work with for a while."

Hiei replied, "You said King Yama leaves tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah," he said, "we should leave for spirit world just after he does."


	3. The Aftermath

Hiei, Kurama, and Goki all stole an item from King Yama's vault with ease. Yusuke Urameshi met up with them in the forest and managed to defeat and kill Goki easily enough for the orb of bast. Kurama used the forlorn hope as he intended but with Yusuke's act of kindness it didn't kill either of them. Hiei tried to bribe the other items and defeat Yusuke for all three of them but failed with a shot from behind. I suppose it's a bit of a cop out not to write all of that here, but it's what happened episodes 5-8, no point in being redundant! Instead, lets go to the aftermath of the fight of Hiei vs Yusuke.

* * *

Long after Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, and Botan left, Hiei woke up alone in the warehouse.

"Ah!" he said to himself, "What the hell?" He looked around and saw that he was in a warehouse full of boxes without his sword and his jacket was thrown off to the side, in a heap on the ground. He walked over and put it back on. His back ached and he struggled to walk.

He made his way over to Kurama's house and jumped through his bedroom window. "Hiei," he said, "you're finally awake."

"What the hell happened?" Hiei demanded.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kurama asked, puzzeled.

He thought for a moment said, "I was in a fight, with a human. I lost in a fight to a human! My back! Whatever the hell that was that human used as an attack it sure as hell hurts."

"Spirit detective," Kurama corrected, "Let me see. You mean you don't remember stabbing me with the shadow sword?"

Hiei took off his jacket and laid on Kurama's bed face down so his back was facing up. Kurama used herbs to help heal his back. Hiei said, "You threw blood into my jagan eye!"

"You stabbed me first," he replied, "you could have killed that boy."

"What was I thinking?" Hiei asked, mostly himself.

Kurama said, "You wouldn't stop going on about making sure every human was dead. It was as if something came over you. Did you ever find anything out about Yukina?"

Now that the pain was gone Hiei stood back up and said, "Yukina? No. _That voice_."

"What voice?" Kurama asked.

He remembered being in a small room with a blinding light. A voice telling him that every human deserved death. _What a foolish thought,_ he thought to himself, _as if humans are worth my time._ "Forget it," he replied, "that spirit detective won't get away from me again." He put his jacket back on and forgot he didn't have his sword anymore. "Dammit, now I need to find another sword."

Kurama replied, "The shadow sword is back in King Yama's vault, Hiei."

"I'm going to steal new one, obviously," he replied as he got closer to the window, "then I'll kill that spirit detective and get back to trying to find Yukina." He left.


End file.
